Un cambio de locos
by Meipplz
Summary: Ryou a estado actuando muy extraño y los chicos quieren averiguar que le estapasando '¡kyaa' ,'¿¡RYOU' ,'¡¿Que carajos me sucede?".
1. Capitulo 1:Extrañas sospechas

**_HOLIIII BUENO CREO QUE ESTE VA A SER EL FIC MAS LARGO CONTAL DE CUANTO GUSTE_** _**SINCERAMENTE ME ENCANTA ESTA PAREJA Y NO SE PORQUE ;W;... PERO BUENO QUE SE LE VA A HACER =W=**_

_**=====================W===================**_

_**DISCLAIMER:Los personajes de yu-gi-ho pertenecen a su respectivo creador**_

**_ADVERTENCIA:Contiene mucha confucion,mucha exageracion y los yamis tienen su propio cuerpo._**

**_SUMARY:Ryou a estado actuando muy extraño y los chicos quieren averiguar que le esta_**_**pasando ''**__¡kyaa!__**'' ,''**__¿¡RYOU!?__**'' ,''**__¡¿Que carajos me sucede!?__**".**_

**_NOTAS DE AUTORA:_**

**_NOMBRE ULTRA SENSUAL:_**_Dialogo de los personajes_

**_ ''pensamientos''_**

**_(NOTAS DE AUTORA)_**

**_=============0W0============ -CAMBIO DE ECENA_**

**_====================0W0====================_**

**_Un cambio de locos_**

**_CAPITULO 1:Extrañas Sospechas_**

**_Era un dia normal con Zeto acosando a Joey,Malik comprando ropa de mujer y Yugi jugando juegos de cartas para niños... Sep! todo estaba muy normal a esepcion de un peli blanco que falto a clases durante una semana,eso era extraño paro los chicos ya que segun ellos a Ryou le gusta ir a clases,por lo que esa semana no dejaron de preguntarse que es lo que paso con el pobre albino._**

**_POV YUGI:_**

**_Yo estaba caminando tranquila mente por el pasillo de el instituto pensando''acaso en esta escuela nunca dan clases'' asta que me tope con Tea la cual parecia estar muy alterada,cuando la veo asi,me asusto ya que su cara da miedo._**

**_YUGI:_**_Ho-hola Tea,como as estado?*sonrie*_

_**TEA:**__Hola Yugi,estoy muy bien gracias*incerte sonrisa falsa aqui*_

_**YUGI:**__Estoy yendo a la cafeteria con los chicos,quieres venir?_

_**TEA:**__Lo siento Yugi pero no tengo tiempo tengo muchas cosas que hacer,sobre todo con el..._

_**YUGI:**__Quien? _

_**TEA:**__Nadie!_

**_Tea se fue corriendo en cuanto dijo eso,me parece que esconde algo y no quiero quedar de brazos cruzados pero primero necesito ayuda de mis corriendo a la cafeteria y vi a los chicos charlando en una mesa,cada uno estaba ablando de una cosa diferente._**

_**ZETO:**__Quiero que todos me digan las debilidades de Yugi_

_**JOEY:**__Ves tristan,asi se hacen los bebes. _

_**TRISTAN:***__Trauma,trauma 4 life* _

_**MALIK:**__Y si usas este color tus ojos resaltaran mas,te lo aseguro devlin _

_**ATEM:**__Que pasaria si se callan de una maldita vez! _

_**MARIK:**__Malik... deja de afemizar a las personas_

_**DEVLIN:**__Por kami soy tan hermoso_

**_Solo pude pensar en una sola cosa *idiotas -_-* sigo sin entender porque son mis amigos (QUE PENSAMIENTOS MAS PROFUNDOS),camine asta la mesa en la que estaban._**

**_YUGI:_**_Callense!_

_**TODOS:**__... _

_**YUGI:**__Muy bien chicos ultimamente Tea a estado actuando extraño y ryou no a venido por lo cual e estado sospechando... queee...eeee... ¡Bakura secuestro a ryou! _

_**TODOS:**__¡Que! _

**_YUGI:_**_Fasil desde siempre emos sabido que Bakura tiene gran atraccion sexual con Ryou y por eso creo que cuando Bakura lo secuestro,Tea le vio y el la amenazo. _

_**MARIK:**__Maldito se quedo con lo mejor _

_**MALIK:**__¡Que dijiste! _

_**JOEY:**__Que tal si interrogamos a Tea? _

_**ZETO:**__Pero como conseguiremos las cosas_

_**Encuanto Kaiba dijo eso todos volteamos hacia el,esto me dice que sera divertido.**_

_**FIN POV YUGI.**_

_**===================0W0==================**_

_**BUENO ASTA AQUI SI GUSTO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEWS ESO ME MOTIVA *W***_

_**CREEPYNEKO-CHAN DESPIDIENDOSE (0W0)/**_


	2. Ryou el pianista travesti

_**Capitulo 2:Ryou el pianista travesti**_

_**POV´S RYOU**_

_Era un dia de lo mas normal,yo feliz cociando,Bakura tratando de hacer rituales satanicos con de todos los dias._

_Cuando tuve todo listo me prepare para merendar,al terminar de limpiar despues de eso me sente en el sofa completamente aburrido viendo que son las 2:35 __**pm**__ y sabiendo que Tea no llegaria en 2 de mi soledad podria aprovechar y...NO,prometi que no lo volveria hacer desde que Bakura me descubrio._

_**Ryou:**__Pero solo una ultima vez__,__**"si por que no?"**_

_Sin pensarlo 2 veces baje al sotano,tropezado con algunas cosas tome una caja polvosa sacando un piano,rapidamente sali del lugar con el instrumento en mis a mi habitacion deje el objeto en mi cama y me dirigi hacia el armario__**(Y HACI MIS NEKOS RYOU SALIO DEL ARMARIO...OKNO) **_

_sacando un traje... peculiar._

_**FIN POV´S RYOU**_

_**===============0w0==============**_

_**POV´S TEA**_

_Estaba practicamente corriendo,me habia atrasado 1 hora del estudio con Ryou solo por quedarme mas tiempo con los llegue a la casa del alvino escuche una dulce melodia proveniente de la una habitacion arriba._

_Toque 5 veces sin respuesta,estaba empezando a perder la paciencia hasta que decidi abrir la puerta de la casa,sorprendentemente estaba abierta,lentamente subi las escaleras y me hacerque a la puerta de la habitacion de Ryou donde provenia la melodia._

**(incerte sonido de toque aqui) **

_**Tea:**__**¡**__Ryou soy Tea puedes abrir!_

_Al pronuciar esas palabras escuche un golpe en seco,despues de eso._

_**Ryou:**__N-no entres_

_**Tea:**__Vamos Ryou se lo que sea no puede ser ta malo vamos._

_Cuando abri la puerta me quede atonita por la escena ante mis ojos,el pequeño Ryou estaba con un vestido morao luminoso con un listo negro que se apegaba al cuerpo__**"incluso puedo jurar que tiene mas curvas que yo"**_

_Cuando me fije en la cara de ryou,este estaba completamente rojo y rapidamente se cubrio con las mantas de su cama._

_**Ryou:**__Po-por eso no quiera que entraras._

_**Tea:**__Vamos ryou no es ta malo._

_**Ryou:**__Si,si lo es,la ultima vez que hice esto no me pude levantar en tres dias._

_Solo se me paso una razon por la cabeza,__**"Bakura",**__pense molesta al recordar en el albino casi identico de Ryou__**"maldito,¿¡que acaso ese o se aguanta!?"**_

_**Tea:**__Y dime querido,¿ por que te vistes de mujer?_

_**Ryou:**__Es un secreto_

**Tea:**_Vamos ryou no se lo dire a nadie._

**_Ryou:_**_Lo-lo prometes?_

_**Tea:**__SIP!_

_Ryou:__Bueno la razon es-_

_**===============0w0==============**_

_**(LISTO! COMO CREEN QUE ME SALIO?**_

_**MUAJAJAJA! SOY TA MALOTA QUE LES DEJO EN LA PARTE CLICHE.**_

_**BUENO MIS NEKOS YO TENGO ORTOGRAFIA ORRIBLE PERO GRANDES IDEAS ICLUSO ESTOY PENSADO EN UN PROYECTO DE HETALIA=PARA LAS QUE CONOSCAN EL ANIME CLARO= PERO NO DARE SPOILERS).**_

_**CREEPYNEKO SE DESPIDE |(0W0)/ **_


End file.
